Imagine Me&YOU: A Swan Queen Story
by DeshayForever
Summary: Falling for someone but not being able to show it hiding your true feeling and masking them with someone else trying to reject them, feeling them and wanting to give in but can't :) i hope you enjoy it Review are encouraged negative and positive this way i know if i suck lol Also i got help on this story from EvilandRegal :)
1. Chapter 1

"Hook." Emma said with a smile .

"What are you doing here?" Hook walked closer to Emma.

"I'm here to see you" Hook said with a slur.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You're drunk!"

Hook laughed. "Well I needed a little encouragement." He said as he stopped and got down on one knee; holding a diamond ring up. "Will you marry me?"

Emma looked down at him and smiled. "Yes, of course, but ask me again when you're sober." She helped him to his feet and kissed him.

* * *

"Milady" Robin said with a smile as he held out his hand for Regina to take. She put her hand into his and got out of the car.

"Wow, why such a fancy place?" Regina asked. Robin raised one eye brow.

"Well we needed a romantic setting." He said.

"Why?" Regina asked.

Robin escorted her into the restaurant. "Well I have to ask you something." With fear showing in her eyes, Regina feared the question.

As the night went on, Robin held Regina's hand and starts to ask his question. "So a friend of mine is proposing to his girlfriend tonight and his hopes are that they get married as soon as possible. Would you like to go?" Regina's worry passed.

"Sure, who's wedding?" She ask as she takes a sip of water.

"Emma's." He revealed.

Regina spat her water out. "WHAT!"

* * *

The next day, Emma and Regina met up.

"Ms. Swan." Regina said while someone passed by them.

"Regina, what is this about?" Regina leaned closer to Emma as the person left.

"You know exactly what this is about." She said in a whisper that sounded like she was yelling.

"Ow. How did you find out? Never mind that, why do you even care?" Emma asked. Regina got back in her normal position.

"What do you mean, 'Why do you care?' I...I...I love you Emma. You know I do." Regina confessed.

Emma smiled. "Yes we love each other, but we can't be together, so just leave it alone. I'm with Hook and you're with Robin. We have to just move on."

Regina grabbed Emma and pulled her behind a tree and kissed her. She slowly pulled away. "You know we can't forget each other."

Emma pushed her away. "We have to."

Regina looks deep into Emma's eye. "We can try all we want, and hide our true feelings all we want, but it won't change how we feel Emma."

Before Emma could respond, Regina disappeared into a cloud of purple smoke. She appeared in her mansion and hit the wall repeatedly before she fell against it; sliding her back down the wall. She started to cry. Robin appeared, coming down the stairs. She wiped her tears away.

"Robin." She said as she started to stand up. She had put on a fake smile.

"Milady, what are you doing sitting in the floor?" Regina looked down at the floor, and then looked back up at him. She opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. She started again.

"I-I-I was just thinking about...maybe it would be fun to go to Emma's and Hook's wedding." She fought back tears and started to talk again. "When did you say it was?" She faked a smile.

Robin moved closer to her. "I don't know. They haven't set a date yet. Are you ok?" He asked. Regina smiles but she can see that her smile is not fooling him so she pulled him in for a long slow passionate kiss. As they stopped, she whispered in his ear.

"I just love you so much." Robin picked her up and took her up stairs as he kissed her. She started to slide his shirt off.

Giving her time to let one tear fall from her face, she pulled him in for a kiss so he couldn't see the tear and rolled over on top of him. She sat up and took her shirt off and leaned down to kiss him as she pulled his pants down. Robin flipped Regina over and kissed her once more.

As the night passed on, and they finish, Regina rolled over to make sure he was asleep before she had let tears fall from her eyes. She couldn't go back to sleep because she was so upset about Emma.

She threw the blanket ofd her and picked up her dress before putting it on and headed down stairs and out the door.

She was walking down the street when Snow saw her. "Regina!" Snow yelled out.

Regina, at first, tried to run but decided to stay. "Hello, Snow." She faked a smile for the umpteenth time.

"Did you hear about Emma and Hook?" Snow asked. Regina looked down at her feet, then back up.

"Yes I have." She swallowed, trying to keep from crying once more. "I'm so happy for the two of them."

Snow can see that something is wrong, but she didn't ask her about it; she just walked away. Regina went into deep thought.

_How could Emma do this; how could she just ignore our feelings? _

She was so deep in thought, that when she stopped and looked up, she was at Grannies Inn. She walked in and went up to Emma's room. Knocking on the door, Emma answered.

"Are you alone?" Regina asked, hoping for a yes.

Emma motioned for her to come in. "Yes."

Regina walked in. "Before you say anything, I just wanted to ask you one thing." Regina walked closer to Emma. "How can you just ignore us? Am I that easily forgotten?" Emma could see the hurt in Regina's eyes.

She couldn't help it; she pushed Regina up against the wall but didn't kiss her. She just looked into her dark eyes. "No, no you're not that easily forgotten, it is taking everything I am just to not kiss you right now."

Regina closed her eyes then opened them slowly. Emma could see the hurt leave and it was replaced with love. Emma put her hands on Regina's face. "I do love you and I probably always will." She backed away from Regina. "But we can't be together."


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't know if it's copy write but just in case it is, There is i think a few scene's from OUAT on here almost word for word i wanted to put them in here so i could make my story have more depth i changed some OutlawQueen into SwanQueen and Some CaptianSwan into SwanQueen so it would make more since when i brought it up in the next chapter, Don't forget to give me a Review maybe tell me if it was copy right because i'm not sure but also tell me what you think of chapter 2 **

* * *

Regina stood up straight with hurt filling her eyes "Good, because i didn't really 'love' you Emma you were merely a distraction from my problems with Robin but now that they are gone you are no longer any use to me" she get this evil look in her eyes

"In fact i just got done sleeping with Robin right before i came over her, to tell you that we are over" without letting Emma say one word Regina walks off her heart pounding out of her chest she felt like it was going to fall out of her chest she shuts the door behind her stops for a brief second to let out one giant breath she was holding in the whole time she said all of that to Emma

Regina starts down the stairs when she runs into Hook "Ow hello pirate" Regina snaps Hook as shocked he had thought she changed he bows down in sarcasm "Your majesty" Regina pushes him out of her way Hook smiles looking down at her then continues up the stairs

Hook opens the door to find Emma leaning up against the wall crying "Emma" he runs over to her "What did Regina do" Emma wipes her tears "it wasn't Regina it as the _Evil Queen" _Emma looks away from hook and starts up the stairs

Regina is walking home regretting what she said to Emma trying to justify it by telling herself _Emma hurt me _she continues walking only to get to her vault she moves her father and descend down the stairs she goes to vault sometimes just to be alone but when she gets down there she see's Rumple

"What are you doing here imp" Rumple turns around hold a vase "Well that's no way to address a friend" Regina walks over to Rumple grabs the vase out of his hands "Your no friend of mine" Regina sets the vase down

"What do you want Rumple" Rumple points his finger at Regina "Now just because Emma broke your heart doesn't mean you can be rude" Regina looks down

"I'll ask again, what do you want?!" Rumple turns away from Regina "Well i was looking in my store and it seams i am missing a little artifact could you give it back" Rumple says turning back around looking at Regina

"What ever it is your missing i don't have it" Regina pushes Rumple out of her way as she tries to walk away "You took it before dearie, and i'm not putting it past you to take it again!" Rumple says grabbing her arm and twisting her around "JUST GET OUT!"

she throws him out of her vault and she is stunned _Where did that came from _she thought to herself Regina walks to into her hidden room and as she sits down and looks at herself in the mirror she realizes she is truely alone yes Robin loves her but he doesn't know her the way Emma does and she loves Robin she's just not happy with him

_Every time i'm around Emma i feel like my heart is going to jump clear out of my chest; i love her and i know she loves me she just thinks she should be with 'hook' _Regina starts off in deep thought then when she comes out of it she realizes its 3am

_Shit what will i tell Robin, Ow sorry i was just at my vault day dreaming about Emma although she loves me she is marring your friend; yea that's good i'll just tell the truth _she thinks sarcastically to herself

Not knowing what to do she simply stand ups and disappears into a cloud of smoke reappearing in her living room Robin is standing there about to walk into the kitchen for some water

"Milady" he says with a smile "Did i wake you?" Regina realizes he didn't even notice she was gone that hurt her but in a way she was relieved "No...i was also thirsty" she flashed him a fake smile

Robin looks back at the fridge as he opens it "Sit i'll get you a glass and some water" as he is pouring to glasses of water Regina walks over to him jumps up on the counter "Do you love me?" she asked with fear and hurt in he eyes she wanted a yes but yearned for a no so she could run to Emma

Robin immanently stops what he is doing looks up walks over to her and stand between her legs holding her waist "Of course i do" he said then followed it with a kiss on the cheek _The cheek; that doesn't seem like love; seems like friendship _Regina couldn't help but think

Robin hands her the glass of water and Regina jumps off the counter "You know i'm not really all that thirsty, and i'm really tired" Regina could see his disbelieve "I also don't feel to well" she lied she couldn't stop coming up with excuses for going back up to sleep, as she walks away she turns back "I think i'll take a shower first"

She walks up to the bathroom and stands in the door way for a moment thinking about the time her and Emma were in her, When they took a shower together she put her hand on the back of her hand remembering the moment she threw her head back and hit the wall she smiled although it hurt at the time it was a great memory with Emma

She doesn't notice it but she is just standing there grinning she comes out of her daze and walks into the bath room shutting the door behind her she turns on the water she steps in and as the hot water hits her face she is reminded once again of Emma

How warm Emma was when they would cuddle how comforting her touch was Regina began to cry sliding down the wall and pulling her legs close to her all she could do was sit there a think of Emma and it was killing her _Emma choose hook over me; i thought we had something; we had love i could feel it_

***The next day

Regina is walking to Grannies when she see's Emma walking towards her "Regina wait" Emma yells out Regina pretends not to hear because she knows that Emma will just hurt her again with talk of we can't be together Regina speeds up her walk continuing to walk towards Grannies Dinner

Emma runs over to her and puts her hand on Regina's shoulder "Regina didn't you hear me" Emma says out of breath Regina turns around "No Ms Swan, if i had heard you don't you think i would have turned around" Regina snaps trying to hide her feelings

But she can't fool Emma, Emma can see the hurt leaking out of Regina because Emma was hurt to a the things Regina had said to her last night Emma walks closer to Regina "Regina don't snap at me, i need to talk to you about Zelena"

Regina starts to turn and walk away then she stops and turns back "What is it Ms Swan" Emma hate's when she calls her that because there is coldness in the way she says it as if there is no love

"Why do you want to talk about Zelena, she is dead she killed herself yesterday you saw the tape" Emma looks at her with disbelieve "You didn't really by that did you?" Regina is not in the mood to talk to Emma right now

Emma doesn't really want to talk with her either but she has to talk about Zelena, but Regina is pushing her away Emma can't help it she just leaves heading into Grannies to see Snow, David, Henry and baby Neil

Regina doesn't follow she just stands there when she feels a hand on her shoulder she turns around "Robin" she great him with a smile but this time it wasn't fake she was actually happy to see him she didn't want to walk into Grannies alone after what had just happened with Emma

They both walk into Grannies as they are looking at each other talking Regina walks over to a stole to sit don and talk with Robin when she hears hook say something that caught her attention David Henry looks up at Emma "What is he talking about?" quickly tries to change the subject

Regina walks over "Actually i would like to know what the pirate is talking about" Emma rolls her eyes and says softly "Ow its nothing" "Are you going back to New York?" Regina said hurt Henry cut in "Why would we go back to New York?" Regina looks over at Henry "Your not" She smiled then her eyes leaned towards Emma "Right Ms Swan"

Emma Started to talk "Actually its complicated" Emma said as she strained he eyes away from Regina "Why would we leave, This is our home" Henry says trying to get Emma to reconsider "Henry this isn't the time or place" Emma tried to shut him down "I think it is" Regina interrupted Emma looked over at regina "NO, its not" Emma says calm but obviously upset and storms off

"I'll go talk to her" Hook started chased after her but Henry said "Wait, take this" Henry hand Hook his fairy tale book "It might help her remember where she belongs" and Hook walks out to follow Emma

He finds her at the pond "Your making a mistake" "I don't wan't to talk to you about this" She puts her phone in her coat pocket "Don't listen to me listen to your son" Hook says "He thought this might remind you of what your leaving behind..your family" he says pulling the book out and hands it to Emma "Henry is my family and i am taking him where he is safe"

Hook begins to speak "No Swan safety first is just nonsince, Your defeated the bloody Wicked Witch, Your defeated Pan, You broke the curse...but you keep running, what are you looking for?" Emma looks at Hook with hurt in her eyes and says "Home"

"And that's in New York" Hook says with annoyance in his voice "That wasn't real" He says shaking his head with a tender voice Emma says with confidence in her voice "The last year was" as there conversation went on and Hook was asking her why she couldn't stay and this couldn't be her home

she simply replied with "Look when i was a kid i ran away its just what i did, but the first time i did it i had the same exact thought what if i'm making a mistake, what if i miss this place"

Hook looks deep in her eye and replies "And did you?" Emma looked down "Not the first time, not anytime" Hook motions his hand and looks off "So you just keep running" then he looks back at her

Emma tilts her head and starts to say something "I learned something a long time ago Hook, Home is the place that when you leave you just miss it, so yea i'm going to keep running until i feel that Hook replies with "So your just going to leave your parents then, don't you care about them...or anyone in this town?" Hook says that last bit with sadness in his voice, Emma looks at Hook when he says that and thinks of Regina "Of course i care"

Emma stops then starts up again "I just have to do hat right, right for me and Henry-" She stops talking when she see's something in the sky...

It was Zelena's time portal but Emma didn't know that at the time so she followed the light in the sky until she got to the barn Hook was right behind her "What ever going on in there can't be good" Emma Was checking her messages from David and she now knows what it was Zelena's time portal

Hook grabs Emma trying to get her to leave as they start to leave the doors fly open Emma and Hook are sucked in Hook tries to save her but she falls through he jumps in after her

They fall to the ground Emma gets up "No no no" Emma wipes the dirt off of her and hook says "It appears we are back in the Enchanted Forrest" Emma looks over at him "Yea i got that" Hook looking around says "Only question is when" Emma looks at a tree and says "I have a pretty good idea" on the tree was a poster of Snow white and it read

**_Snow White For crimes against the Queen: MURDER, TREASON, TREACHERY _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:**** Sorry it took so long to update wasn't sure how i wanted to take it i hope you like where i am taking it i decided to go in a different way :) Characters not mine **

_I probably shouldn't of snapped at her, but she was going to take my son away to NEW YORK! where i would never see him...or her _"Regina!" She was quickly snapped out of her thought when she heard Snow say her name in that annoying way she always has she rolled her eyes "I don't know what it is...

Zelena she must have gotten free" Regina said that last part with fear that she got out and found her necklace and somehow made the portal open yes it was a ridiculous thought but there it was a huge light in the sky so they all headed to the police station to find that Zelena was in fact not there

Everyone ran into the police station and David said "She's gone" "No she was here where i left her" Regina said in defense "Well if she escaped that would explain the time portal" Belle said Regina stop Belle's thought "No that's in impossible without her pendant she powerless how could she of escaped let alone open a time portal without magic" just as Regina finish her thoughts out loud

She looks over to see Rumple "Unless you did something to her" everyone looks over to Rumple as Rumple continues to defend himself and Regina is not buying it just then David turns on the TV to see what happened using the video cameras as everyone 'sees' Zelena's death and everyone talks about we should stay away from it Regina thinks _I should probably let Emma know whats going on_ she picks up her phone and walks out

Emma isn't answering and then she looks up the Portal is gone imminently Regina's thought go towards Emma falling into the portal lost in time Regina gets worried and poofs herself to her vault to see what she can do to help she just know that Emma fell threw the portal she can feel it Emma would of answered her calls by now

_Dammit! _Regina thinks as she is looking she can't find anything she leaves her vault _Maybe she didn't fall threw, maybe she is at the docks _Regina hurries out to get to the docks on her way she runs into Snow carrying baby Neil "Hello Regina" Snow greets her wit a smile she looks so happy

"Ow hello Snow" Regina paints a fake smile on her face "Taking baby Neil for a walk" he was a cute little baby but Regina had more important things on her mind like finding Emma "Yes he quite enjoys the trees and fresh air" Regina smiles "Well i must be going dear" Snow was worried about Regina why was she rushing off and where was she rushing off to? but Snow was to hypnotized by her new baby boy to stay on that train of thought for to long

Regina practically ran to the docks hoping Emma was there but was sad to see that she wasn't and neither was Hook she never thought she would be happy to think maybe they were together and that Emma wasn't alone back in time

Regina went back home Henry was with the Charmings and well Regina, Regina was alone except for Robin who was waiting for her back at the mansion Roland was also with the Charmings he longed Henry and they had gotten pretty close like brothers she smiled at the thought as she walked into the front door she saw rose peddles it was a lovely thought and she was touched that he was so romantic but she didn't really want to fake her love yet another night she hoped he would understand

as she walked up the stairs she saw a note that read

_Milady, i know today _

_was rough but hopefully _

_this will make it better_

_ Love Robin_

Yes it was sweet and she knew she would open the door to him naked or half naked but to her surprise when she opened the door there they were Robin, Roland, and Henry all waiting for her for what seamed like a family movie night a smile crept up onto her face and this was the first smile she didn't have to fake in this bedroom when Robin was in with her but the the smile faded when she thought of Emma

and how she wished she was here she hid her feelings well and climbed into bed in Robins arms she had to admit for a second this reminded her of the time her and Emma had a movie night although they did watch much of the movie the memories of her and Emma were so great and especially the ones that included Henry although he still didn't know about them

why would he when Emma was denying her feelings and completely ignoring the way she knew she felt the anger start to rise up and she gripped Robins arm tighter and tighter until Robin leaned in and whispered into her ear "Milady, i would like to have full use of my arm tomorrow" she knew he was joking and she released her grip on him "Sorry" she whispered back

"It's quite alright" Robing kissed the side of her face, Regina did love Robin i mean how could she not she just loved Emma in a different way she wanted to be with Emma, she wanted Emma to hold her when she was sad or lonely not Robin although yes he was nice and was the practical choice and is her 'true love' but she can't open herself up with him not now maybe if she hadn't of fallin for Emma

but she had and fallin hard but Emma decided to marry Hook and what could she do he train of thought ended when she heard Roland "Can we watch one more?" he said holding up his little finger "No, you have to get to bed its almost 10" Regina sighed when she thought about this being over yes she wasn't really present but it was nice for them all to be in here with her...and Robin

as Henry, Roland and Robin left the room Regina waited for Robin to come back she didn't even notice she was falling asleep her eye lids were getting heavy she couldn't hold her eyes open any longer then Robin walked in but Regina was done asleep he tilted his head and smiled at the sight he walked over and covered her up, kissed her head and crawled in beside her

"AHHHHHHH!" Regina woke up in screams Robin jumped up at the sound "Milady! it was just a dream" he said as he embraced her _No, no, no, no it wasn't a dream it was sweet and lovely then it turned into a nightmare...Emma and i were eating, laughing, and sharing our life together then Emma turns to me and says i'm not real out of no where out of no where she turns to me and says shes not real! and she fell threw the floor i tried to grab her hand but it was gone before i could reach it then Henry fell threw the floor but before he did he said mommy what was going on, i just wanted them back i hit the floor crying NO it wasn't just a dream it-it was real this was really happening Henry wasn't mine Henry was Emma's and Emma she wasn't mine she was Hook's _

_This was real_

**I hope you liked it yes i suppose there as a little OutlawQueen shoved in there ;) ow well i ship both i hope it wasn't to OutlawQueenie because this is a SQ story please leave a Review and tell me if this one was better or worse and i going in a better direction with my writing i always appreciate good and bad reviews but please don't be a dick about it :P Thanks for reading if i haven't already said that :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Authors Note_****_: Sorry for how short it is next one will be longer :) (Characters not mine, they belong to OUAT)_**

_After that, that 'dream' i started thinking did she take off with hook? would she just leave Henry? NO! she wouldn't and-and she wouldn't leave...ME, she just wouldn't she wouldn't! _"Milady, are you ok? after last night yo-you wouldn't talk to me you just turned away" Regina steps closer and pulls him in "I'm sorry Dear, i just...i had a bad dream" she plasters a fake smile across her face

"Milady you don't have to pretend with me, you were crying" He says it with sympathy but she doesn't want sympathy, she wants Henry and Emma with her yes Henry was with her just last night watching a movie but Emma wasn't "WHERE IS SHE!" Regina blurts out before she realizes what she has said "Who?" Regina is at a lost she doesn't know what to say

and if she were to say something what would it be _Emma, where is Emma, my true love, the one i need, the one who left without a word, the one who broke my heart and just left it shattered, left me, left me for that.. that pirate _no she couldn't say that

"Snow" she barely gets out "I-i need to talk w-with Snow"

Robin smiles "Snow?" he laughs a bit "Why on earth do you need to talk with her?" she steps forward a bit "Henry, but it can wait" Regina pulls Robin in for a hot wet kiss she has always done this distracted him with sex Robin picks her up and sets her on the kitchen counter his fingers tangled in her hair he slowly movies to her neck and Regina gets lost in thought no even recognizing Robin he doesn't notice he is still moving his hands all over her

Regina starts to drift off and think of Emma and the night before Henry ate the Damn apple turnover

* * *

"Regina" Emma said in an almost seductive way Regina made her way over to Emma and pushed her up against the door Emma grabbed her hair and kissed her passionately Emma leaning up against the front door and Regina practically laying on top of her "I'm leaving" Emma said it in an almost whisper

Regina couldn't believe her words she was **leaving**! LEAVING Regina pushed away from her "What?!" "It's better this way i don't want to confuse Henry...or you" _ME, How could she confuse me?! _"Miss Swan," Regina paused gathering her words and trying to fix her hair "What are you talking about?" "Us" Emma pointed between them

"Whatever is going on between us, it has to stop" Regina smiled "Are you sure you want it to stop, _Miss Swan_" Emma loved it when Regina said her name like that and Regina had said it with such lust in her voice, Regina made her way over to Emma kissing her neck ***Ding* **They both heard the oven go off Regina pointed towards the kitchen "Follow me to the kitchen, we can continue talking in there"

they walk into the kitchen and Regina pulls out the turn over "What did you have in mind" Emma looked confused "Henry, You came into his life and as much as i hate it you can't just leave him" Emma looked down "Visit's, i would come and visit" Regina smiled "That seams more than fair" Emma smiled and started to walk out the door Regina walked up close to Emma "Here, For the road" Emma could feel Regina's breath on her face

Emma grabbed the turn over and couldn't get out fast enough

As Regina watched Emma basically run out the door a smirk crossed her face

* * *

"Regina, are you...are you ok?" Robin says as Regina snaps out of her dase "Yes, Dear, i'm fine" she lied "But i'm not really in the mood, I would like to just go take a shower" she fake smiled as she got off the counter and started to walk to the bathroom Robin grabbed her arm "Regina, your not ok talk to me!"

Regina smiled "Robin," she walked closer and put her hand on his chest "Why, Why talk to you when you wont..no when you can't understand!" the words hit Robin like a bus what could she be talking about he wondered "Milady, please, try" Regina let out a sigh threw her nose "I-i-i...I don't love you" she blurted out and Robins face went pale "I mean i do but...but-" "But you love someone else more" Robin cut her off he could see it in her eyes every time he said he loved her but he wasn't sure if it were true now, now he knows

"I'm sorry, but yes" Robin looked down "Regina, you think i don't understand but i do, your heart belongs to another right now, but as soon as he is out of it i will be here, i will always be here to fight for you" Regina was touched but she loved Emma and she couldn't tell him that the 'he' he thought it was was actually a 'she'

Regina smiled at robin "I will stay with the marry men, until you want me back" he was sincere and as he left he flashed her a smile

"Now! Now all i have to do it find Emma!" she got a huge smile on her face and this time it was not fake and it was not forced it was true as true as her love for Emma but all Regina could think was _Does Emma really love me, or was i just...confused_


	5. Chapter 5

**Character not mine i don't own OUAT, There is Smut in this one. i re-wrote moonlightfall's smut to fit this one **

_I can't think about that right now whether or not she really truly loved me_ Regina thought as she headed upstairs. _I'm just going to lye down and go to sleep, just not think about it for a while_ Regina thought as she pulled back the sheets and climbed into bed _Just go to sleep_ She thought as she pulled the covers over her and rested her head on the pillow. Her eye's starts to close and she started to dream

* * *

_Her eyes dilated and filled with excitement,lust and hunger. She looked up at Emma smiling back down at her. Regina took Emma's panties off and placed a kiss on her clit before she crawled back on top of her. Her hand snuck behind Emma's back and unclasped the bra. Regina pulled the bra off and threw it somewhere into the room. Regina kissed her way to Emma's neck and bit down. Emma moaned and kissed Regina on the lips before she changed the position and pinned Regina at her wrists down._

_Regina grinned smugly, Emma let go of Regina. "Good girl.",Regina cooed and sat up. Grinding their pelvis against each other. "Emma did you ever dream about having the mayor on her knees for you?" Regina asked her and got between Emma's legs._

_Regina looked at Emma through her lashes. Emma supported Regina and gasped when she took her first lick. "Regina...",Emma whimpered and Regina giggled. Regina began licking and sucking Emma. Emma moaned and approached their climaxes. Regina__bit down on Emma's clit and brought her over the edge. Regina watching Emma come undone in front of her was tuning her on but tonight, tonight was about Emma, So Regina just moved up from Emma kissing her was up to Emma mouth a placed a kiss on her mouth "I..I love you" Emma moaned out. Regina said nothing just turned away and swung her feet off the bed throwing her shirt at Emma "Your shirt is somewhat...ripped" Emma smiled lazily "Enjoy my shirt"_

* * *

Regina woke up fast and jumped up. "Emma" Regina whispered and swung her feet off the bed and walked down stairs to the kitchen as she did she got her phone looking at she found herself wondering why Emma hadn't called. Emma always called and the fact that she hadn't called yet worried Regina

Regina dialed Emma's number and it rung and rung and rung but no answer Regina was getting worried she got some water from the kitchen and convinced herself she was over thinking it that Emma was probably just asleep

She went back up to her bed room and laid in her bed staring at the ceiling thinking about Emma about what she would always say. That after Emma met Killian she tried to reject Regina. She thought about that night that Emma told her she was confused that all she could think about she turned her head and looked at the clock it said 3:48am and she thought just go back to sleep for 3 hours, just 3 hours and she rolled over and closed her eye's trying to go to sleep. but she couldn't all she could think of was Emma and what could be wrong that she wasn't picking up her damn phone

after about an hour of over thinking things Regina finally went to sleep and she had another dream about Emma but this one was different it was a memory, not just some a memory of there Love but this Memory was the memory of when they HATED each other couldn't stand one another but yet they kept coming back for more. Emma kept coming back for Regina's snarky comments and Regina didn't exactly know why she kept coming back, she just knew that while she hated this woman she also liked her

**This may be the last chapter of Imagine ME&YOU: A Swan Queen Story because i feel like i'm forcing it and it's not all that good, i'm sorry for my horrible writing skills. Love the ship (Almost all ships with Regina in them) but i feel like im forcing it to much trying to make it happen so this will probably be the last chapter i've not decided yet**


End file.
